halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reilly's Rangers
Reilly's Rangers Reilly's Rangers served in many ground and airborne missions in the Human-Covenant War. They were very skilled at their job, making every mission they had a success. They all had their own MOS, meaning each one did one certain task. They participated in the Fall of Reach, the Battle of New Mombassa, the escort of Master Chief to Installation 04, and miscellaneous other battles. Their HQ was based in Stananlaus, Mars and on Reach before it's fall. They disbanded 2559 after the crew they had either retired or died other than Sam and Regan, so they disbanded. Members Regan Mills-CQC Regan was a synthetic human created by Dr. Harry West in the year 2535. She was given a real brain from a unknown person, most likely a female, but everything else was synthetic. She was put into ONI hands and was kept under watch as she "could have violent tendencies we don't want for the public," said the director Margaret Parangosky of ONI. She then was put into the ONI Air Force to be watched over, under the squad "Reilly's Rangers." She was a pilot, and a good one too. She was also good at using her M6F Magnum, and that was her favored weapon, let alone only weapon. She was the only one in her cavalry squad to use her handgun as a primary, so she was really good with it, and used it when ambushed on ground. Her squad was mostly male, and she was the only female in a supposed to be all male squad, so she was teased for it. She died 2589 of brain deterioration. Daniel Craig-Assault Daniel was born on Mars in 2523, and had a decent life. He was in a very rich estate, with rich parents, and mingled with rich people. He also had a strong fondness to guns and the military ever since he was 6, and because his family was rich, they could invest in private military academies, learning of UNSC weapons, and learning of tactics. He was sent to Virginia Military Institute when he was 13, and he was one of 7 who passed his class. He was put as a Captain of the Reilly's Rangers squad, and was the second in command as well as serving in army related topics as well. He used a special MA5K with a red dot sight as his primary and a M6G Magnum as his secondary. He died in 2552 in the Battle of New Mombassa while escorting the rest pf the team. Butch-Scout Butch Gregory was born in Boston, New Jersey, Earth in 2537, and was the 'runt' of his family. He was taught to either fight back the enemy or run from it. He, being a pacifist at the time, chose to run. He became one of the fastest runners in the whole area of Boston and was revered as a new Spartan candidate by the town. He then learned how to shoot a gun, knowing that there's "crazies out there" from his words, and then decided to sign up to the military to protect Earth. He advanced pretty far, and was put into the Air Force under the squad, Reilly's Rangers, and he got along with them well. He used a M392 DMR during ground battles, as well as a M6C Magnum as his sidearm. He died 2552 in the Fall of Reach due to a Needle to the head. Sam Theo-Sniper Sam was a born a farm boy in a small town in was once Yellowstone, Wyoming, Earth in 2534. He was taught to shoot, snipe, and hunt by his father, and he was very good at it. Since he was good at hand-eye coordination, he was an accurate shooter. He also was a nimble, agile fellow who was basically the outdoorsman of his time. He decided to enlist in the UNSC as a marine, but he couldn't follow some orders at camp, so the UNSC sent him into the Air Force as a pilot, after he passed a pilot test. He used a Bolt Action Rango 44. Rifle, custom made, and a M6C as his sidearm. He died in 2594 of age. Reilly O'brien-Tactical Reilly was born in a small town on Harvest 2529, and was evacuated with his family during the Battle of Harvest. When he saw the Marines being deployed and the Pelicans across the sky and the ODSTs being dropped, he knew instantly he'd be safe. Later in his life, he was very fond of the UNSC and how they save lives, so he decided to sign up in pilot training when he was 14 instead of going to high school. He got his diploma at 16 and aced pilot academy, as well as learning how to use a gun properly. He enlisted when he was 19 and was placed as a leader of the pilot squad 563. He later nicknamed it Reilly's Rangers and the name stuck. He uses a M6C Magnum and a MA37 with a laser dot sight. He died on Installation 04 while escorting John S-117. Ryan Phillip-Overall Ryan Phillip was born on Arcadia in 2519, and enlisted into the military academy on Earth known as the Virginia Military Institute. He passed with a GPA of 3.994 and was promoted to an ONI Major after his success was shown. Not much else is known about Ryan pre-enlistment, but he has many notable achievements in ONI, like talking to Musa S-096 about starting the Spartan IV program, and saving a small fleet of UNSC ships from a Covenant glasser. He used a M6C and a MA5K in ground battles. He died 2578 of age. Stratus-Sky's Eye Stratus was an AI made for the Reilly's Rangers air squad. He was made by the same creator that created Regan, Dr. Harry West, 2549, and not much is known of this AI. He can be sarcastic and even rude, but he gets the job done. He served as their GPS, STA, and their intel during paradrops and ground operations. He never tried to make the team fail their mission, meaning he made every piece of info perfectly accurate, none of it could be off or the team would fail. Since he had this responsibility, he had to be a perfectionist. He died 2557 of AI aging. Armors They weren't considered true Rangers, but they were good enough to be. They wore their own armor as well as UNSC Ranger Armor and Marine Armor. Their gear was somewhat special to them, although most of it was weapons not commonly used and Spec Ops weaponry. Battles The rangers fought in many battles, but their most notable battles were the Fall of Reach, the Battle of New Mombassa, and the escort of John S-117 to Installation 04. Three rangers died in those battles, they being Reilly O'brien, Butch Gregory, and Daniel Craig. (not in chronological order) Their Kill Confirmed count was one of the highest in the Air Force, being 1042 kills in air and 349 kills on ground. Category:Reilly's Rangers Category:UNSC Units